To attain their goals, the Clinical and Translational Science Awards (CTSA) will need timely and efficient means to interact and to collaborate as a national consortium. The hubs for CTSA interactions are up to 20 committees comprised of representatives from each CTSA institution and representatives of NIH, including an Oversight Steering Committee comprised of the Principal Investigators of each CTSAs along with the NIH. Individual CTSA committees and Workgroups will focus on different topics and functions relevant to all CTSAs. NCRR funds the contractor to support the joint projects of the committees and workgroups, the dissemination of tools, knowledge, and best practices for clinical and translational science, and communication among CTSAs, their partners and the public. The primary activities under this contract include: collaboration of Information, IT and web site management and support;communications coordination and technical services;tele-, video- and web-meeting support services;and face-to-face meeting support services, public web site services, and password protected collaborative web service management.